Little Family Hyun
by MyNameX
Summary: Kisah sederhana keluarga kecil Hyun. [BAPEXOBTS Fanfic] [Hyun Family] [DaeBaek] [DaeBaekTae] [YeolJae] . Yaoi!


**LITTLE FAMILY HYUN**

.

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Romance

Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

Yoo Youngjae (BAP)

Warning! Typo dan segala kekurangan lain mungkin bertebaran di sepanjang jalan kenangan /plakkk –ralat– di sepanjang cerita ini.

OOC ! of course~ and Boys Love too :'D

...

Summary : Kisah sederhana keluarga kecil Hyun. [BAPEXOBTS Fanfic] [Hyun Family] [DaeBaek] [DaeBaekTae] [YeolJae] . Yaoi!

.

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

Ada sebuah keluarga kecil.

Tiga jumlah anggotanya.

Tapi ini berbeda dari definisi 'keluarga' yang sesungguhnya, dalam artian sepasang muda-mudi yang terikat lalu memiliki seorang anak. Tidak demikian karena ketiga orang ini adalah laki-laki.

Tidak heran ketika cinta itu datang tanpa memihak, ketika cinta itu memilih tanpa memandang. Mereka saling mencintai dan tidak ada hal yang bisa diperkarakan. Hanya sepasang manusia yang terkerangkap dalam dunianya. Tak ada pernikahan –ah maaf, mungkin yang ini lebih pantas dikatakan belum, tak ada kehamilan apalagi melahirkan. Keluarga kecil ini terbentuk secara ajaib begitu saja. Dari tiga orang yang saling mengenal di usia dewasanya.

Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun, dan Kim Taehyung.

Tiga selebriti terkenal dari grup berbeda, memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar yang publik tahu. Tentang keluarga kecil yang sangat unik.

Bertengkar ketika bertemu, namun selalu merindu ketika sibuk membuat jarak. Perhatian yang lebih tapi terlalu keras kepala untuk saling mengaku.

Dan aku adalah salah satu saksinya.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Hari itu Baekhyun-hyung berada di dorm kami, hanya berdua bersamaku.

"Youngjae-ya, bisakah kau ajari aku memasak ? Aku ingin membuat makan malam sebelum Daehyun pulang." Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum padaku.

"Tentu saja hyung. Kajja kita ke dapur." Dengan senang hati aku akan membantu.

.

"Wah makanan~" si biang makan itu berbinar, sudah kebiasaannya ketika menatap hidangan tersaji; ditambah asap-asap mengepul mengoda pusat lapar.

Kami duduk bertiga, melingkar. Daehyun-hyung datang lima menit yang lalu dan pada saat itu juga –tak ada berganti pakaian atau pun melepas baju hangat, ia langsung bergegas menyerbu meja makan.

"Siapa yang memasak ?"

Aturan tinggal makan saja, tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa hyung satu line diatasku ini harus repot-repot menanyakan. Tepat ketika aku akan menjawab, Baekhyun-hyung –duduk di samping kananku lebih dulu bersuara. "Mau makan saja ribut sekali sih !"

"Eyh~ pasti kau yang memasak ya cantik~" Raja gombal sedang beraksi.

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi rasanya sungkan juga.

Daehyun-hyung mengunyah suapan daging pertama sebelum berkata, "Berhubung aku sangat lapar jadi aku akan menghabiskan yang ini sendiri. Kalian semua tidak boleh ikut makan. Mengerti ?" Tudingnya pada kami dengan ujung sumpit.

Dasar gengsian, bilang saja enak tanpa perlu bertele-tele.

Eh, rupanya hyung paling tua di antara kami itu tersenyum dalam tunduknya. Tipis memang, namun cukup terbaca olehku.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Suatu waktu di backstage. Kim Taehyung, remaja dua puluh tahun itu sedang beradu mulut dengan ayahnya. Garis bawahi, yang dimaksud ayah disini tentu saja Daehyun-hyung.

Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan penyebab peperangan yang sudah biasa kami –para member BAPEXOBTS saksikan. Hampir sama seperti masalah yang sering orang duga-duga dalam pertengkaran dua orang pria. Berebut perhatian satu orang lagi diantara mereka.

"APPA ! Jangan menarikku !" seru remaja manis dalam pelukan Baekhyun-hyung.

"Yak ! Kau itu sudah besar V ! Jangan manja terus !"

"Appa juga sudah tua ! Buat apa manja-manja !"

"Baek anakmu !"

Jika itu Taehyung aku maklum, tapi kalau Daehyun-hyung ?

Aku yakin orang awam yang melihat akan mual. Tidak ada yang namanya mengalah, bahkan kepada anak sendiri.

Kekanakan.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Aku sedang duduk disamping Daehyun-hyung yang kala itu tengah sibuk bermain dengan kakaotalk-nya.

"ARMY Taehyung fighting. Sukses untuk Bangtan."

"BABY Daehyun akan menjadi legend."

Itu percakapan awal yang terbaca saat aku iseng melirik. Hasil screenshot layar yang di unggah.

Kemudian ketika Daehyun-hyung pergi meninggalkan ponsel di dekatku, rasa penasaran itu mulai datang menggelitik.

 _Appa, kenapa terkesan menggelikan ya ?_

 _Aku jadi ingin tertawa, kkkk~_

Hahaha, kau benar. Sejak kapan aku berbaik-baik padamu

Kalau Bangtan sih tidak apa-apa

 _Sama. Aku juga tidak sudi_

Heh dasar anak durhaka!

 _Eomma bilang aku anak manis :p_

-_-"

Aku hapus saja ya, hahaha~

 _Orang tua labil._

V!

Dasar kelakuan. Batinku.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Bukan berarti Daehyun-hyung membenci Taehyung. Aku mengerti mereka tidak pernah serius dalam perselisihannya. Aku juga tahu, Daehyun-hyung tidak kalah peduli, sama seperti Baekhyun-hyung mencintai Taehyung.

Malam itu ia tampak panik.

"Mau kemana Dae ?" tanya Yongguk-hyung, nyaris serempak denganku yang hendak membuka mulut.

"Baekhyun bilang Taehyung tersesat sendirian. Aku harus segera mencarinya karena ini sudah tengah malam. Hyung aku keluar!"

 _Blam!_

Pintu terbanting, selang sedetik semenjak ia pamit.

Daehyun-hyung khawatir. Terlukis sangat jelas di mimiknya. Sama halnya dengan bagaimana cara ia berpakaian di malam yang dingin.

Celana pendek selutut, juga jaket tipis yang dikenakan terbalik.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Taehyung pun demikian. Ia bukan anak nakal seperti yang Daehyun-hyung sering umpat-umpatkan padanya. Taehyung itu anak manis walaupun terkadang dia aneh. Hanya kami dan Tuhan yang tahu, jika anak Kim itu sering menghubungiku untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar ayahnya.

 _From : BTS Taehyung_

 _Hyung, tolong ingatkan appaku untuk banyak makan dan istirahat ya~_

 _Ssttt, jangan bilang-bilang, nanti kepala appa bisa jadi besar :p_

 _Dan kau juga hyung, sehatlah selalu , terima kasih {}_

 _BAP jjang!_

Pesan yang aku terima dua menit lalu. Senyum terpatri lama di wajahku, sebelum, selama dan setelah aku mengirim balasan.

 _To : BTS Taehyung_

 _Terima kasih anak baik, akan aku sampaikan pada appamu ^^_

 _Bangtan jjang!_

.

Kalau Baekhyun-hyung, ia lebih sering datang diantara jadwalnya yang aku yakin pasti tak kalah padat.

Mungkin terlihat seperti pengorbanan kecil ketika seseorang datang mengunjungi kekasihnya dan sekedar memastikan keadaan, tetapi justru seperti ini yang membuat Daehyun-hyung selalu mampu untuk tetap berdiri selelah apapun raga dan jiwanya.

Untuk tetap terlihat kuat dimata Baekhyun-nya.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Kejadian ini kemarin malam, usai BAP menggelar showcase pertama sejak kami menyelesaikan sidang gugatan. Tepatnya di backstage.

"V kau tampak cantik." puji Himchan-hyung, pada remaja berambut panjang dengan dress putih pendeknya.

Bocah besar itu mempout lucu, "Terima kasih hyung, tapi maaf aku ini laki-laki."

"Hahaha, kau benar. Maaf aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini salah eomma."

"Memangnya kenapa kalian harus berpakaian seperti itu ?" tiba-tiba magnae kami –Zelo ikut bergabung.

"Ah, eomma bilang terlalu rawan jika hanya memakai topi dan masker. Jadi harus berdandan seperti ini." jawab Taehyung malu-malu.

Setelah hening sesaat aku baru menyadari sesuatu, "Dimana Daehyun-hyung dan Baekhyun-hyung ?"

Semua orang menggeleng, kecuali satu orang pemuda yang tengah merengkuh pinggangku. "Berdoalah semoga Daehyun baik-baik saja."

"Eh ? Memang ada apa dengannya, hyung ?" tanyaku penasaran, menatap wajah pria jangkung kekasihku ini.

"Dia mengumpat saat partmu dan Daehyun berdua di stage Young, Wild & Free."

"Benarkah ?! Karena itu ? Itu hanya skenario panggung, sungguh." jawabku meyakinkan. Bahkan aku berani menatap matanya. Tak ingin salah paham menjadi prioritas.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak juga. Lebih karena seorang fans di dekat kami berkata kalau Youngjae-ku harus segera menikah dengan Daehyun."

"Astaga." Aku menggeleng prihatin, lantas kepikiran sesuatu, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku ? Cemburu maksudmu ?" ucapnya justru balik bertanya.

Tidak! Sekedar untuk mengangguk kecil saja, rasa panas sudah menjalar di pipiku.

"Kau tenang saja sayang, aku tidak seperti Baekhyun yang kelewat sensitif itu. Aku memang diharuskan untuk mengerti situasi disini. Fans punya hak untuk berandai-andai kan, Mereka hanya tidak tau yang sebenarnya, jika Yoo Youngjae adalah milik Park Chanyeol seorang."

Sial. Sial. Sial. Kerlingan matanya membuatku semakin gerah dan berdebar. Sempat-sempatnya.

"Bang, melihat Taehyung aku jadi ingin punya anak perempuan."

"Kau sudah punya Hime, itu yang sedang berduaan disana."

Ada apa semua tatapan itu ?!

Kalian berdua menyebalkan, hyung.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak berpakaian seperti Baekhyun dan Taehyung juga ?"

.

Satu menit berselang, Daehyun-hyung masuk dengan rambut yang awut-awutan.

Menjadikan gelak tawa mengisi seluruh sudut ruang detik itu juga. Saat sebelumnya mendadak hening sebab pertanyaan Yongguk-hyung yang mengada-ada.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun-hyung bertengkar dengan Taehyung. Atau mungkin memang tidak pernah. Seperti seorang ibu yang benar-benar menyayangi anaknya.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Tidak selalu yang terlihat saling 'menghancurkan' itu benar. Adakalanya mereka akan terlihat layaknya keluarga yang kelewat harmonis. Seperti saat ini, dalam pandanganku yang terefleksi jelas pada retina, menembus dua batas kaca yang menjadi dinding dan ruang pemisah diantara kami.

Mereka jauh di dalam sebuah tempat makan, sementara aku berdiam di dalam mobil, di tepi jalan.

Tiga orang pemuda disana. Tengah tertawa bahagia bersama. Yang cantik menyuapi yang paling muda. Sementara pria satunya sibuk mengasak gemas surai 'anak' dan 'istri'nya.

Pasti bukan aku saja yang akan tersenyum menyaksikan. Semua orang, andai bukan tempat sepi yang mereka kunjungi.

"Mereka itu manis sekali jika sedang akur ya, hyung."

"Sayangnya pemandangan seperti itu jarang terlihat, hahaha. Tapi memang ciri khas keluarga Hyun. Aku benar kan ?" ucap Chanyeol-hyung memandang sama dengan fokusku mengarah.

"Hmm." Aku mengangguk setuju. "Jadi kita akan mencari tempat lain ?"

"Hei tentu saja! Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka atau rencana kencan kita akan berantakan." Orang di kursi kemudi ini mendengus sebal yang dibuat-buat. "Jadi kau mau kemana ? Ada tempat lain ?"

"Aku ikut saja, hyung."

.

Sejauh yang aku tahu, seperti itulah kehidupan keluarga kecil Hyun. Yang unik, hangat, bahagia, dan sempurna.

.

"Baiklah kita jalan lagi. Let's go!" seruan keras memecah lamunan singkatku, bersamaan dengan laju mobil yang kembali membelah jalanan sunyi kota Seoul.

Seperti itu juga kekasihku. Park Chanyeol yang selalu bersemangat.

Bolehkan aku juga membanggakannya ? Hahaha... maaf.

...

...

...

A/N :Huaaaa apaan ini ?! Kok lebay banget yaa X')

Pengen coba buat cerita dari sudut pandang orang ketiga tapi malah ga karu-karuan ;_;

Ga lagi dah, cukup ini aja kayaknya :3

.

BTW, AKU TERHARU SANGAT BISA BALIK LAGI KE FANDOM INI YEY! :'D

lagi ga kepikiran mana-mana, cuma ini keluarga aja X"D

Peluk cium selalu buat **_tetangga jimin_** , **_xRTYx_** sama **_dhantieee_** yang ga pernah bosen nemenin aku ngebahas the absurd family ini, saranghaeyooo~ {}

Juga buat HYUNers semuanya, aku sayang kalian~~~ :*

.

Satu hal yang aku sadari disaat dosen membantai dan skripsi membayangi, menulis selalu menjaga pikiran tetap sehat :'v

We are Young~~~ Wild & Free !


End file.
